1. Field
The disclosure relates to a scanner apparatus for reading an image from a document, an image forming apparatus employing the scanner apparatus, and a skew correction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner apparatus is an apparatus configured to irradiate light onto a document and receive the light reflected from the document to read an image recorded on the document. The document loaded on a document feed tray is fed along a document feeding path by a plurality of document feeding rollers. A reading device is located in the document feeding path to read the image from the document. After the image is read, the document is discharged to a document output tray. A contact type image sensor (CIS) or a charge coupled device (CCD) may be employed as the reading device.
When the document is fed along the document feeding path while being tilted with respect to a feeding direction, the read image may be tilted and a document jam may occur. Feeding of the document while the document is tilted with respect to the feeding direction is referred to as a skew. In order to correct a skew, a method of temporarily stopping a registration roller and then rotating the registration roller again is used. In this case, after a front end of the document contacts the registration roller, the document partially bends and the front end of the document is aligned to the registration roller, thereby correcting the skew. Then, when the registration roller is rotated again, the document having the corrected skew is fed again.
As operation of the scanner apparatus is accelerated, noise generated by an impact between the stopped registration roller and the front end of the document while correcting the skew, and switching noise and high frequency noise generated while controlling driving power of a motor transmitted to the registration roller may increase. Also, when the speed of feeding in a document is high, it is difficult to correct a skew of documents having various thicknesses.